Massassi Templet
Massassi Templet, eller det Store Tempel, blev bygget på Yavin 4 af Massassi folket for at tilbede Naga Sadow, en Sith Lord der havde trælbundet og muteret Massassierne ved at bruge Sith Alkemi. Massassierne fortsatte med at tilbede deres gud ved templet selv efter han gik i dvale i en sarkofag. De blev ved med at tilbede ham i mere end 1000 år (længe efter han tilsyneladende blev dræbt af Freedon Nadd) indtil Exar Kun udryddede deres race. Kun lod Massasi krigeren Kalgrath blive tilbage, for at bevogte templet mens han var i dvale. Under Borgerkrigen, fandt Oprørsalliancens spejder Dr'uun Unnh templet, og det blev en base for Alliancen under Slaget om Yavin, efter de fik nøglen fra den sagnomspundne Yavin Vassilika. Senere lavede Luke Skywalker dit Jedi akademi i templet. Indvendigt, var det Store Tempel opdelt i fire etager, hver en del af pyramiden — derfor var hver etage større end den ovenover, men de var alle udformet på stort set samme måde med små celler, rum og korridorer omkring et stort centralt område. Den øverste etage, var næsten helt fyldt op af den store Audiens Sal, brugt som ceremoni hal af Alliancens folk og senere brugt af Jedi Akademier som et læringsrum. Under Alliancen, var det næste etage officerernes område og basens sikkerheds-, kommunikations- og medicinske faciliteter, med det centrale rum som et kommando center; Jedierne brugte denne etage som lager. På etagen nedunder, blev det centrale rum brugt som Krigs Rum, senere omdøbt til Strategi Centeret af jedierne: der var her Alliancens ledere koordinerede fighter angrebet på Dødsstjernen i 0 ABY. De omkringliggende rum på denne etage, blev brugt som lagre, og tekniske værksteder af Alliancen. Jedierne gjorde det til møde-rum, kommunikations- og computerrum, køkkener og spise sale. Templets nederste etage blev brugt af både Oprørerne og jedier som hangarer til deres fly og andre fartøjer; der var også en anden hangar nedenunder, med kældre og katakomber der forblev stortset ubgrugte. Indgangen til hangarerne var gennem et sæt af blast-doors i jordhøjde, der åbnede ud til en landingsplads. Under jedi-perioden, havde jorden omkring bygningens ydre hævet sig, så hovedindganen var på Krigs Rum etagen, og mange af eleverne troede at hele hangaren var underjordisk - selvom der må have været adgang til hangar dørene, blev området ikke længere brugt som landingsplads. Uden for indgangen var der en rydning, mens en flod gik forbi templet på begge sider. Templet blev ødelagt til grunden af Yuuzhan Vongerne i 26 ABY, selvom de underjordiske dele forblev mere eller mindre intakte. Bag scenerne *Templet i filmen var i virkeligheden ruinerne af et Maya tempel i Tikal, Guatemala. Optrædener .]] *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Classic Star Wars'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Jedi Academy Trilogy'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' *''Junior Jedi Knights'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' Kilder * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars Insider 92'' Category:Baser Kategori:Oprørsalliancen Kategori:Nye Jedi Orden